Bleach New Version
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Yeah! chap 4 updet!/"Namaku Kyo kawada, onmyouji,"/"Aku... menyerah soal Toushiro..."/ summary nggak jelas yg penting RnR pleas! Hinagiku Fujisaki dan Yuri Hikari OC juga ada disini lho! OC. OOC. Shonen-ai. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Namaku, Hanabi Kaori!

Summary: Soutaichou memanggil para Taichou karena ingin mengenalkan mereka pada seorang shinigami khusus. Apa lagi shinigami itu memiliki kekuatan yang tidak mereka duga. Siapa sebenarnya shinigami itu?

Warning: .Sedikit **YAOI**. Don't like, Don't read

Rate: T

Disclamer: Bleach tetap punya Tite Kubo-sensei

OC: Hanabi Kaori.(yang lainnya menyusul sesuai jalan cerita)

**Bleach New Version**

Chapter 1

Di suatu siang. Di sebuah tempat bernama soul society. Para taichou yang sedang berada di divisi mereka masing-masing di kejutkan dengan adanya perintah rapat tiba-tiba yang di sampaikan oleh seekor kupu-kupu hitam.

"Diumumkan bagi para taichou. Diadakan rapat dadakan. Mohon segera berkumpul di divisi satu. Ini perintah langsung dari soutaichou"

Para taichoupun langsung bergegas menuju divisi satu. Setelah seluruh taichou berkumpul, rapatpun di mulai. Di rapat itu juga ada Ichigo Kurosaki, Urahara, dan Yoruichi.

"Baiklah jika semuanya sudah berkumpul, rapat ini akan segera ku mulai" ujar Soutaichou.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa Soutaichou?" tanya Hitsugaya. Seperti halnya Hitsugaya para taichou yang lain 'pun sangat penasaran. Apalagi dengan adanya beberapa orang yang tidak biasanya ikut rapat datang.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini karena ingin memperkenalkan seseorang" ucap Soutaichou.

"Seseorang?" tanya Soi Fong bingung. Di saat kebingungan melanda pikiran orang-orang yang ada di sana, pintu terbuka.

Jelas membuat para Taichou dan beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu kaget. Di depan pintu divisi satu itu berdiri seorang shinigami wanita.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya, Kaori" ujar Soutaichou. Shinigami wanita itu berjalan mendekat. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang terurai hingga kepunggung. Di rambutnya terdapat hiasan berbentuk bunga berwarna putih. Matanya berwarna biru gelap. Di punggungnya juga terdapat sebuah zanpakutou.

"Maafkan keterlambatan saya, Yamamoto-sama" ujar gadis itu sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak masalah Kaori" balas soutaichou. Para taichou dan beberapa orang di sana tambah kebingungan di buatnya. Mereka benar-benar penasaran tentang shinigami wanita ini. Karena seingat mereka, shinigami wanita ini nggak pernah kelihatan sebelumnya.

"Jadi gadis inilah yang ingin ku perkenalkan pada kalian. Dia adalah shinigami baru" ucap Soutaichou.

"Kenapa shinigami baru saja harus di perkenalkan dengan para taichou?" tanya Sajin heran.

"Dia bukan shinigami biasa. Melainkan shinigami utusanku. Perkenalkan dirimu Kaori" titah Soutaichou pada gadis itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hanabi Kaori. Kalau kalian ingin memanggilku dengan marga silahkan saja. Tapi, jika ingin dengan nama lebih baik panggil aku Hana saja. Aku adalah seorang shinigami yang sebetulnya masih hidup di real word. Salam kenal minna-san!" jelas cewek bernama Hana itu penuh semangat.

"Masih hidup? Berarti sama denganku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya. Begitulah Kurosaki-san. Di real word aku masih kelas 3 SMP!" jawab Hana. Jelas para taichou tambah bingung. Kenapa soutaichou memilih manusia untuk menjadi shinigami juga.

"Soutaichou kenapa anda memilihnya untuk jadi shinigami pengganti?" tanya Unohana Retsu sang taichou dari divisi empat.

"Sebetulnya aku hampir tidak merasakan kalau dia punya reiatsu" ujar Hitsugaya. Tapi soutaichou dan Hana hanya tersenyum.

"Kaori, sekarang lepaskan saja sesukamu" ucap soutaichou pada Hana.

"Hai, Yamamoto-sama! Akhirnya, aku sudah lelah karena terus menahannya!" bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba terasa sebuah reiatsu yang amat besar. Hingga para taichou sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan karena kaget.

"Re, reiatsu apa ini?" tanya Ukitake.

"Kalian sudah merasakannya? Inilah reiatsu milik Kaori" jawab soutaichou. Para taichou kaget. Karena pada awalnya mereka hampir tidak merasakan reiatsu milik Hana. Tapi, tiba-tiba reiatsunya muncul dan ternyata amat besar.

"Sudah cukup Kaori, kuncilah lagi" titah soutaichou lagi.

"huh... Padahal 'kan aku baru melepaskannya. Tapi, baiklah..." jawab Hana. Kemudian reiatsu besar itu kembali menghilang.

"Sekarang kalian semua ikutlah denganku!" soutaichou mengajak semua yang ada di sana kesebuah tempat yang seperti lapangan.

"Untuk apa kita kemari soutaichou?" tanya Hitsugaya. Bagi para taichou hari ini amatlah membingungkan.

"Di antara kalian siapa, yang ingin mencoba bertarung dengan Kaori?" tanya soutaichou tiba-tiba. Semua orang berpandangan dengan wajah heran.

"Maksud anda bertarung sungguhan?" tanya Byakuya.

"Begitulah" jawab soutaichou singkat. "Bagaimana denganmu Zaraki taichou?" tanya soutaichou pada Kenpachi.

"Huh! Sayang sekali, aku tidak minat bertarung dengan gadis kecil. Meski 'pun reiatsunya membuatku sedikit tertarik" ujar Kenpachi. Mendengar itu Hana hanya bisa merengut kesal. Tapi, apa daya dia tidak bisa protes. Tetap tidak ada yang mau bertarung dengan Hana. Entah karena bingbang, takut, atau memang tidak tertarik.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang mau. Akan ku panggilkan shinigami yang lain" ucap soutaichou. Tidak lama kemudian seorang shinigami datang

"Saya datang untuk memenuhi panggilan anda soutaichou!" ucap seorang shinigami sambil berlutut di hadapan soutaichou dan para taichou.

"Aku menyuruhmu datang kemari untuk bertarung dengan seseorang" ujar soutaichou.

"Bertarung? Tapi, saya tidak mungkin bertarung melawan para taichou" jawab orang itu. Dia berfikir kalau soutaichou menyuruhnya bertarung melawan salah seorang taichou.

"Bukan, kau tidak akan bertarung dengan seorang taichou. Kau akan bertarung dengan gadis itu" ujar soutaichou lagi sambil menunjuk kearah Hana.

"Eh? Gadis itu?" kini giliran orang itu yang menunjuk kearah Hana.

"Ya, memang aku orangnya! Jangan tunjuk-tunjuk terus dong! Kapan bertarungnya?" kata Hana sambil mendengus kesal. Shinigami itu dan Hana berdiri saling berhadapan. Tubuh shinigami itu terbilang besar jika di bandingkan dengan tubuh Hana yang memang seukuran anak kelas 3 SMP pada umumnya.

"Jika bukan perintah soutaichou, aku tidak akan mungkin melawan gadis kecil sepertimu" ucap shinigami itu percaya diri. Dia menarik zanpakutou miliknya dan menyiagakan dalam posisi menyerang.

"Yamamoto-sama, boleh tidak aku membunuh orang sombong ini?" tanya Hana santai pada soutaichou. Yang ada di sana hanya terperangah mendengar pertanyaan Hana.

"Kau boleh memakai seluruh kekuatanmu. Tapi, jangan sampai membunuhnya" jawab soutaichou.

"Huh! Ya sudahlah..." ucap Hana lagi. Tiba-tiba shinigami itu mengayunkan zanpakutounya ke arah Hana yang jelas belum siap sama sekali.

Tapi, terjadi hal yang di luar dugaan. Mendadak Hana lenyap dari pandangan. Semua yang melihat hanya bisa menahan nafas kaget. Shinigami tadi juga sangat kebingungan mencari Hana.

"Mencari seseorang?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba dari belakang shinigami tadi. Kontan, dia berbalik dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat Hana tepat berada di belakangnya.

'Sejak kapan dia ada di belakangku?' batin shinigami itu kaget. Tanpa pikir pajang shinigami itu kembali menghunuskam pedangnya pada Hana.

TRAAANNGGG!

Kali ini Hana tidak menghindar. Justru dia menangkis serangan itu dengan zanpakutou yang tadi ada di punggungnya. Zanpakutou itu indah. Dengan warna dasar putih hingga ke bilah pedangnya, dan di selingi warna biru di beberapa bagiannya. Di ujung pegangan terdapat gantungan berbentuk bunga kecil.

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah zanpakutou milikku. Namanya 'Yume Hana'!" ucap Hana sambil menunjukkan zanpakutounya.

"Zanpakutou putih? Seperti milik Rukia saja?" tanya Ichigo.

"Walau warna dasarnya putih... Tetap saja berbeda jauh dengan milik Kuchiki" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Apa karena bentuknya ya, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Hitsugaya taichou untukmu Kurosaki!" ucap Hitsugaya sambil memasang deathglare pada Ichigo, dan suhu di tempat itu sedikit menurun. "Bukan hanya bentuk. Aku merasa bahwa zanpakutou milik Kaori itu bukanlah tipe es" sambungnya lagi.

"Ooohhh..." kata Ichigo yang hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

Hana masih tetap bertarung. Cara bertarung Hana terbilang santai. Sejak tadi dia tidak menyerang sama sekali, melainkan hanya menangkis serangan saja.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak menyerang?" tanya shinigami itu sambil terus menyerang. Hana tidak menjawab, malah tersenyum sambil menangkis serangan.

"Jika aku menyerangmu, nanti kau bisa mati" jawab Hana santai.

"Apa kau bilang? Berani sekali kau!" shinigami tadi tambah emosi di buatnya. Serangannya juga semakin membabi buta.

"HEEAAAAA!" sekali lagi dia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan penuh nafsu membunuh. Kelihatannya dia semakin menganggap serius pertarungan itu. Hana melompat tinggi untuk menghindarinya. Berikutnya dia mendarat tepat di samping sang shinigami itu.

"Cukup sudah aku bermain-main" ucap Hana dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Jijitsu shimeru, Yume Hana..." bisiknya pelan. Mendadak muncul ratusan, bahkan ribuan kelopak bunga berwarna putih.

Awalnya kelopak-kelopak bunga itu mengitari Hana. Tapi, lama-kelamaan mereka semakin menyebar hingga akhirnya ikut menyelubungi shinigami itu.

"Soutaichou, apa ini?" tanya Soi Fong setengah khawatir melihat kekuatan Hana.

"Kalian baru saja melihat sepotongan kecil kekuatan milik Kaori" jawab soutaichou.

"Kalau mereka di selubungi oleh kelopak bunga ini, bagaimana kita melihat pertarungannya?" tanya Sajin.

"Kita hanya perlu melihat hasilnya nanti" jawab soutaichou lagi. "Unohana taichou, sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk mengobati shinigami tadi. Kemungkinan lukanya akan cukup parah" sambungnya.

"Apa? Baiklah soutaichou!" jawab Unohana yang sebetulnya masih bingung. Di dalam kumpulan kelopak bunga putih itu, shinigami tadi sedang dalam posisi siaga untuk bersiap menghalau serangan Hana yang belum pasti arah serangannya.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga itu sungguh banyak dan tanpa celah sedikitpun. Mereka bagaikan dinding putih yang bergerak. Wujud Hana yang tidak tampak di manapun membuatnya semakin sulit memperkirakan arah serangan.

"Percuma saja memperkirakan arah seranganku!" suara Hana terdengar begitu dekat. Tapi, wujudnya tak dapat ditemukan.

Tiba-tiba muncul bayang-bayang lawan yang pernah di hadapi oleh shinigami itu. Bayangan itu tampak nyata. Serangan dari bayangan itu juga benar-benar nyata hingga darah segar mengalir dari bagian tubuhnya yang terkena serangan.

'Apa ini ilusi? Tapi, serangan ini nyata. Namun seharusnya lawanku ini telah mati' pikir shinigami itu. Walau di serang seperti apa 'pun shinigami itu tidak bisa membalas.

Tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan sama sekali. Suaranya juga tak bisa keluar. Tubuhnya sudah di lumuri darahnya sendiri. Berbagai luka bekas serangan musuh yang entah nyata atau tidaknya itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Hingga saat sebuah serangan mengenai titik vitalnya sekalipun. Dia tetap tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara mesti dia merasakan sakit seperti apa 'pun. Shinigami itu akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran dan ambruk di tempatnya berdiri mematung tadi. Wujud orang yang menyerangnya tadi juga perlahan menghilang. Dan yang nampak justru Hana yang tengah memegang zanpakutounya yang sudah berlumur darah.

"Jurusku dan Yume Hana sebetulnya adalah jurus yang membuat lawan terjebak dalam ilusi, dan membuatnya melihat bayangan pertarungan dari masa lalunya. Tapi, yang sebenarnya menyerang adalah aku" ucap Hana pada lawannya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya itu.

Sejak tadi para taichou merasakan reiatsu kuat dari gumpalan kelopak bunga itu. Mereka semakin penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi di sana. Kelopak bunga itu tiba-tiba musnah tertiup angin kencang yang entah dari mana asalnya itu. Menampakkan sosok Hana yang berdiri tegak dan seorang shinigami yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Aku sudah selesai, Yamamoto-sama!" ujar Hana ceria sambil berlari kecil menghampiri soutaichou dan yang lainnya.

"hooo... Cukup cepat juga ya..." ujar soutaichou. Unohana segera menghampiri shinigami yang sudah terluka parah itu.

Luka shinigami itu makin membuat semua orang penasaran. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam kumpulan kelopak bunga tadi?' pikir semua orang.

"Apa kalian semua merasa penasaran dengan jurus Kaori?" tanya soutaichou tiba-tiba. Para taichou 'pun mengangguk.

"Maukah kau mengatakannya Kaori" tanya soutaichou pada Hana.

"Dengan senang hati Yamamoto-sama!" ujar Hana. "Yume Hana adalah pemilik elemen mimpi atau ilusi. Kami membuat lawan terjebak dalam ilusi. Sehingga mereka melihat bayangan lawan yang pernah mereka hadapi dulu. Tubuh lawan juga terkunci oleh jurus ilusi Yume Hana" jelas Hana panjang lebar. Semua yang ada di sana ternganga mendengarnya.

"Jurus ilusi? Bukankah itu jurus yang sangat langka?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Benar. Di tambah lagi, Kaori-san memiliki reiatsu yang sangat besar" tambah Urahara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kaori akan di masukkan ke divisi berapa soutaichou?" tanya Ukitake.

"Kaori tidak akan masuk ke divisi manapun. Dia akan bertugas dengan perintah langsung dariku. Jadi dia juga bukan anggota divisi satu" jelas soutaichou. Para taichou sedikit heran dengan keputusan soutaichou. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Mau protes? Pikir-pikir dulu deh, kalau masih mau melihat hari esok dengan keadaan sehat wal afiat.

"Cukup sekian untuk hari ini. Sekarang bubarlah! Kaori, kau ikut aku!" ujar soutaichou.

"Hai! Yamamoto-sama!" dan Hana 'pun pergi bersama soutaichou. Para taichou bermaksud kembali ke divisi mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Hitsugaya. Tapi, malah ada yang menahannya.

"Hei! Toushiro kau punya waktu tidak?" tanya sang jeruk alias Ichigo.

"Sekali lagi, Hitsugaya taichou, Kurosaki! Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan alis terangkat karena heran. Ichigo hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. (author: tapi ketombean! XD *author di hajar ichigo fc*)

"Sebenarnya... Ada taman bermain yang baru buka di kota Karakura. Kau mau tidak menemaniku ke sana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak bisa, aku sibuk!" jawab Hitsugaya cepat dan tegas.

"Eh? Ta, tapi..."

"Sudah, jangan mengganggu ku lagi!" ujar Hitsugaya lagi sambil bershunpo meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Ah... Lagi-lagi begini..." ujar Ichigo murung. Akhirnya Ichigo juga berlalu dari tempat itu. Ichigo kini duduk termenung di atap divisi enam, hingga tiba-tiba...

"Wah, kenapa murung begitu Kurosaki-san?" tanya seseorang. Ichigo hampir saja kena serangan jantung mendadak saking kagetnya.

"Ka, kau... Hanabi?" kaget Ichigo.

"Hei! Aku tidak suka di panggil Hanabi! Kalau mau panggil saja aku Hana!" ujar Hana kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka di panggil Hanabi? Itu kan namamu" tanya Ichigo.

"Habis banyak yang mengira arti namaku itu kembang api! Padahal namaku itu sebenarnya Hana(bunga), dan bi(cantik)!" terang Hana.

"Oooooo..." ucap Ichigo yang menandakan kalau dia mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang membuatmu murung Kurosaki-san?" tanya Hana.

"Eh, panggil saja aku Ichigo. Memangnya aku kelihatan murung ya?" tanya balik Ichigo.

"Kala begitu, aku panggil Ichi saja ya! Ichi memang kelihatan banget lho, murungnya!" jawab Hana.

"Eh? Kok jadi Ichi? Namaku itu Ichigo!" koreksi Ichigo. Sejenak Ichigo terdiam. "Sebenarnya aku... ada yang membuat perasaanku sedikit tidak enak..." jawab Ichigo.

"Masalah cinta ya?" tanya Hana dengan tampang polosnya.

GUBRAK!

Ichigo berhasil jatuh dengan mulusnya karena pertanyaan Hana tepat sasaran. Sebenarnya Ichigo sudah cukup lama memendam perasaan pada seorang 'chibi taichou'. Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Toushiro Hitsugaya, sang taichou dari divisi sepuluh.

"Ba, bagaimana kau..?.." tanya Ichigo gagap.

"Oh, jadi benar ya! Padahal aku hanya asal tebak saja lho!" jawab Hana. "Ngomong-ngomong sama siapa nih, Ichi?~" tanya Hana balik dengan nada menggoda. Ichigo blushing, dia juga nampak kebingungan menjawabnya.

"I, itu..." bingung Ichigo.

"Sudah, bilang saja langsung! Aku janji tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa kok!" ujar Hana meyakinkan

"A, aku suka pada... To, Toushiro..." jawab Ichigo dengan wajah yanng sudah kayak kepiting rebus. Hana cengo mendengar jawaban Ichigo. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"**KYYYAAAA! Jadi Ichi itu yaoi? HOREEEE!"** girang Hana. Kini gantian Ichigo yang cengo melihat reaksi Hana.

"Hei Hana, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Justru aku kelewat tidak apa-apa nih!" ujar Hana yang masih girang entah karena apa.

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak girang gitu sih?" heran Ichigo.

"Ichi mau tahu karena apa?" tanya Hana dengan senyum jahil. Ichigo mengangguk cepat. "Karena... **AKU ADALAH SEORANG FUJOSHI!**" Ujar Hana lagi.

Ichigo rasanya mau pingsan saat mendengar jawaban Hana. Kalau Ukitake yang mendengarnya, bisa di pastikan dia bakalan masuk ruang perawatan khusus di divisi empat karena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Ha, Hana... kau bercanda kan?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Buat apa aku bercanda? Aku sungguh-sungguh lho!" jawab Hana pasti. "Hei Ichi, mau aku bantu mendapatkan hatinya Hitsu-kun tidak?" tanya Hana.

"Hei, apa tidak masalah kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'kun'?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tenang saja! Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Hana lagi. Ichigo nampak berpikir sebentar.

"Ok! Mohon bantuannya Hana!" jawab Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Serahkan saja pada Hana ini, Ichi!" jawab Hana penuh semangat sambil menerima uluran tangan Ichigo.

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya dengan munculnya shinigami muda plus misterius bernama Hanabi Kaori ini ya? Nantikan saja chap berikutnya!

**TO BE COUNTINUE**

Hana: Aloha all! *semangat '45*

All: Kenapa di fic ini ada kamu sih?

Hana: Hohoho~ nggak masalah kan? Lagi pula nie fic dah lama pingin Hana publish!

All: Hoooo... ya sudahlah! Terangin dikit dong soal ni fic!

Hana: Ok, ok! Ceritanya sih sama kayak cerita bleach yang biasanya! Setting waktunya sebelum Winter War! Di sini Hana dan beberapa OC lainnya akan muncul! Dan yang pasti, sesuai namanya 'Bleach New Version'. Fic ini menceritakan fersi baru dari Bleach!

All: Lebih rinci lagi napa!

Hana: Hmmm... kalau ingin ltahu lebih banyak lagi soal Hana mending liat profilnya Hana aja! *promosi euy~*

All: Kenapa malah promosi sih?

Hana: Terserah Hana donk!

All: Nah, sekarang ayo ucapin salam penutupnya!

Hana: Hana tahu kok! Arigatou yang mau membaca fic Hana ini! Gomen jika masih banyak typo di fic ini, alur kecepetan, alur nggak jelas, EYD yang salah, DLL! Yang pasti, Hana kan juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah. Oh ya, mohon tunggu fic Hana yang lainnya ya! Secara Hana lagi kosong ide nih!

Pesan terakhir Hana, **Riview pleas! (^_^)V**


	2. The battle!

Summary: Soutaichou memanggil para Taichou karena ingin mengenalkan mereka pada seorang shinigami khusus. Apa lagi shinigami itu memiliki kekuatan yang tidak mereka duga. Siapa sebenarnya shinigami itu?

Warning: OC. OOC. Shonen-ai. Don't like, Don't read

Rate: T

Disclamer:

Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei

Hinagiku Fujisaki © Erika-chan Kaoru

Hanabi Kaori © Hanabi Kaori

OC: Hanabi Kaori.(yang lainnya menyusul sesuai jalan cerita)

**Bleach New Version**

Chapter 2

pada suatu siang, di seireitei. Seorang shinigami berambut panjang berwarna ungu yang di kuncir satu dan mengenakan haori dengan kanji angka tiga di punggungnya berjalan menuju divisi satu. Dialah Hinagiku Fujisaki. Taichou dari divisi tiga. Sudah sekitar seminggu ini dia menjalankan tugas di real world untuk sementara. Di bukanya pintu besar dengan kanji angka satu itu.

"Konichiwa soutaichou!" sapanya sopan.

"Hooo... Bagaimana kabarmu Fujisaki taichou?" tanya soutaichou.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Tugasku juga berjalan dengan baik!" jawab Hinagiku. Mereka akhirnya berbincang-bincang sejenak.

"Kira-kira bagaimana kabar Toushiro dan yang lainnya ya?" tanya Hinagiku.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu cemas, fujisaki taichou," jawab soutaichou.

"Bukan cemas. Hanya saja... Walau hanya seminggu di real world rasanya benar-benar rindu pada yang lain," balas Hinagiku.

"Oh ya, sayang sekali kemarin kau tidak ada. Padahal ada hal yang menarik." ujar soutaichou. Hinagiku jelas heran. 'Hal yang menarik?' batin Hinagiku.

"Memangnya ada apa soutaichou?" tanya Hinagiku.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kau juga akan bertemu dengannya," ujar soutaichou lagi. Hinagiku bertambah bingung dengan kata-kata soutaichou.

"Sebenarnya apa yang anda bi-!" Hinagiku tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi saat merasakan reiatsu yang tidak dia kenal, sangat dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri. Hinagiku melirik ke arah soutaichou yang nampak sedang menghela nafas.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bisa lebih baik dari ini... Kaori..." ucap soutaichou tiba-tiba sambil berbalik arah dan mendongak ke atas. Otomatis, Hinagiku juga mengikuti arah pandangan soutaichou. Detik berikutnya dia cengo saat melihat seorang shinigami bergelantungang di langit-langit. (author: kayak monyet aja... (=_=') *Hana nendang diri sendiri*)

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hinagiku sambil bersiap mencabut zanpakutounya. Shinigami itu akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya dari langit-langit ruang divisi satu itu, dan melompat ke bawah.

"Tahan pedangmu Fujisaki taichou," ujar soutaichou yang kemudian berbalik arah menghadap seorang substitute shinigami yang kita kenal bernama lengkap Hanabi Kaori itu. "Kenapa kau mengagetkan kami dengan reiatsu milikmu itu Kaori?" tanya soutaichou pada Hana.

"Gomenasai, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ada di sana. Tapi tadi aku tergelincir dan hampir jatuh, makanya secara tidak sengaja reiatsuku keluar," terang Hana sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidah tanda kecerobohannya. Hana berbalik menatap Hinagiku yang masih menatapnya bingung. "Wah! jadi dia ya, Hinagiku Fujisaki taichou itu. Taichou wanita termuda yang punya zanpakutou pengendali takdir! Sesuai kabar, benar-benar cantik ya!" ujar Hana sambil tersenyum ceria.

"A, apa?" heran Hinagiku. Sotaichou mau, tidak mau, harus menerangkan tentang perkenalan yang jadi kacau ini.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan dirimu dulu Kaori," ujar Soutaichou pada Hana.

"Hehehe~ aku lupa" jawab Hana sambil cengengesan gaje. "Perkenalkan, namaku Hanabi Kaori. Aku adalah utusan langsung dari Yamamoto-sama. Kalau Hinagiku-sama ingin memanggilku dengan marga silahkan saja! Tapi jika nama, cukup panggil aku Hana! Karena aku paling tidak suka di panggil Hanabi!" terang Hana pada Hinagiku.

"Kalau begitu salam kenal ya, Hana," ucap Hinagiku sambil tersenyum lembut. Melihat senyuman Hinagiku, Hana jadi terpesona. '**CANTIKNYA!**' histeris Hana dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menguping pembicaraan kami tadi Kaori?" tanya Soutaichou sambil mendelik ke arah Hana.

"A, aku tidak menguping kok, Yamamoto-sama! Lagi pula, bukankah Yamamoto-sama sendiri yang memanggilku!" jelas Hana.

"Memang benar. Tapi kau tidak perlu datang dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi, Kaori," balas Soutaichou. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Soutaichou. "Bagaimana jika kau bertarung melawan Fujisaki taichou, Kaori?" tanya soutaichou. Hinagiku dan Hana ternganga mendengar pertanyaan soutaichou.

"Soutaichou, apa anda tidak salah?" tanya Hinagiku heran.

"Anda bercanda 'kan Yamamoto-sama?" tanya Hana khawatir. Walau baru pertama kali bertemu langsung dengan Hinagiku, tapi dia sebenarnya telah tahu banyak tentang orang-orang di gotei 13. Tentunya, dia juga tahu tentang kekuatan Hinagiku yang katanya mengerikan itu.

"Tidak masalah 'kan? Lagi pula, anggap saja ini jadi pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan." jawab soutaichou yang seakan-akan itu bukan masalah.

"Ta, tapi Yamamoto-sama aku masih punya kehidupan di real world! Bagaimana kalau aku terbunuh nantinya? Memangnya Yamamoto-sama mau tanggung jawab?" tanya Hana histeris.

"Jangan khawatir, Lagi pula... Fujisaki taichou tidak akan membunuhmu. Iya 'kan?" tanya balik soutaichou pada Hinagiku.

"Baiklah... Jika itu memang keinginan anda soutaichou. Bagaimana denganmu Hana? Aku janji tidak akan membunuhmu kok!" ujar Hinagiku mengiyakan perintah soutaichou, plus meyakinkan Hana. Hana nampak berpikir sebentar, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Iya! Arigatou Hinagiku-sama!" jawab Hana dengan senyum ceria yang biasa di tunjukkannya. 'Wah! Imut juga ya!' pikir Hinagiku.

"Baiklah, jika kita sudah sepakat. Pertarungan akan di adakan esok hari. Akan segera kusebarkan pengumumannya," ujar Soutaichou. Kupu-kupu neraka segera terbang membawa pengumuman tentang duel Hana dan Hinagiku. Para taichou, fukutaichou, dan orang-orang yang mendengar pengumuman itu jelas terlojak kaget.

Gimana nggak kaget coba? Masa' soutaichou menyuruh utusannya sendiri untuk bertarung dengan Hinagiku? Otomatis, para taichou berbondong-bondong segera menuju ke divisi satu untuk meminta penjelasan.

**"SOUTAICHOU!"** panggil orang-orang itu serempak. Pintu divisi satu langsung rusak parah a.k.a jebol karena di terjang oleh orang-orang itu. Soutaichou yang melihat pintunya rusak langsung mendelik kesal ke arah para shinigami itu.

**"Ka-li-an..."** panggil soutaichou yang marah. Suhu ruangan juga meningkat drastis. Para shinigami itu akhirnya pada ngacir karena ketakutan. Alhasil, pada nggak jadi nanya deh~

-Divisi 10-

"Toushiro!" panggil Hinagiku sambil membuka pintu divisi sepuluh itu.

"Eh? Hinagiku?" kaget Hitsugaya. "Ternyata kau sudah kembali ya?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" jawab Hinagiku. Mereka duduk di sofa yang berada di divisi sepuluh itu. Saling bertanya kabar, berbagi cerita dan yang lainnya. Hitsugaya dan Hinagiku memang teman akrab dari dulu. Pembicaraan mereka awalnya santai. Tapi...

"Hinagiku, ku dengar kau akan bertarung dengan Kaori. Apa itu sungguhan?" tanya Hitsugaya. Hinagiku terdiam sejenak.

"Benar kok. Sebetulnya aku kemari juga karena ingin menanyakan tentang dia, padamu," Jawab Hinagiku. Memang selain untuk melepas rasa kangen pada temannya yang satu ini, Hinagiku datang kesana untuk mencari info tentang Hana.

"Dia? Maksudmu Kaori?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Hinagiku mengangguk. "Hmmm... aku memang tidak tahu banyak tentangnya. Yang aku tahu, hanyalah zanpakutou miliknya yang bernama 'Yume Hana'. Zanpakutou-nya itu memiliki kekuatan ilusi yang memanfaatkan ingatan lawan. Saat memakai shikai, Kaori dan lawan yang di hadapinya akan terselubungi oleh ribuan kelopak bunga berwarna putih," Jelas Hitsugaya.

"Hooo... jurus ilusi ya... boleh juga," Ucap Hinagiku.

"Apanya yang 'boleh juga'? jurus milik Kaori jika tidak di hadapi dengan serius sangat berbahaya tahu!" nasihat Hitsugaya.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu kok! Aku memang tidak bermaksud untuk meremehkan gadis itu!" balas Hinagiku.

"Tapi Kelihatannya... Walau kau tidak meremehkannya, kau tetap bisa menang Hinagiku," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Hn! Arigatou Toushiro!" jawab Hinagiku lagi. Tapi, tetap saja ada kebimbangan di hati Hitsugaya. 'Apa benar akan semudah itu, Hinagiku?' batin Hitsugaya.

-Hana-

Hana tengah berpatroli saat ini. Dia melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Mencoba merasakan reiatsu lawan walau sangat tipis. Dalam hatinya terdapat sedikit kegalauan akan duel besok. Hingga...

_'Tidak perlu cemas begitu,'_ ucap seseorang yang wujudnya tak nampak di mata orang lain. Hana menghentikan pergerakannya sejenak.

"Maaf ya... Kecemasanku pasti mengganggumu..." jawab Hana yang nampak seperti bicara sendiri.

_'Sudahlah... Aku tahu kau merasa cemas. Tapi, tetaplah seperti halnya Hana yang aku kenal,'_ ujar suara itu lagi.

"Iya. Arigatou... Yume Hana..."

Dan malam 'pun berlanjut. Menanti hari esok, hari dimana duel yang telah di rencanakan akan berlangsung.

-Esoknya-

Para shinigami yang sangat penasaran dengan duel ini 'pun berkumpul di Soukyoku Hill. Mereka sangat berdebar-debar menantikan duel ini. Memang sih, kalau di nilai dari kemampuan sudah pasti yang menang adalah Hinagiku. Tapi, tetap saja Hana adalah shinigami yang menyandang status sebagai utusan langsung soutaichou. Jadi, tidak boleh diremehkan. Secara, nggak mungkin 'kan soutaichou asal milih? Setelah menanti beberapa menit, Hana akhirnya datang.

"Wah, kemana saja kau Hana?" tanya Hinagiku yang sejak tadi menunggu.

"Ah, gomen! Karena terlalu berdebar-debar aku jadi tidak bisa tidur semalam. Dan hasilnya aku bangun kesiangan deh!" jawab Hana sambil cengengesan gaje. Yang melihat hanya bisa swetdrop. 'Mau bertarung dengan Hinagiku, kok masih bisa cengengesan sih?' pikir mereka.

Pertarungan akhirnya di mulai. Hana nampak mulai bersiap dengan menyiagakan Yume Hana. Sedang Hinagiku tampak santai-santai saja. Tapi, tidak satupun di antara mereka yang mulai menyerang.

"Hei! Sampai kapan diam terus? Kalau mau, biar aku saja yang mulai duluan!" ujar Hinagiku.

"Tidak perlu Hinagiku-sama! Biar aku saja!" jawab Hana. Hana menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai serangannya. "Baiklah..." gumamnya.

SEETTT!

Hana bershunpo ke belakang Hinagiku. Dia mengayunkan Yume Hana kearah Hinagiku. Membuat taichou dari divisi tiga itu menarik keluar zantpakutounya.

"Pembukaan yang lumayan," puji Hinagiku.

"Arigatou Hinagiku-sama!" balas Hana sambil terus menyerang. Mereka cukup lama beradu pedang. Mengakibatkan suara pedang beradu, terus muncul. Tidak mau buang-buang waktu lagi, Hinagiku akhirnya menyerang juga. Gerakan Hinagiku sangatlah cepat hingga sulit di lihat. Dia menghunuskan Sakura no Mai kearah Hana. Untungnya Hana masih bisa melihat gerakan Hinagiku, sehingga dia masih sempat menghindar. Tapi...

ZRAASSSHHH!

Hana memang berhasil menghindar, sehingga titik vitalnya tidak terkena serangan. Tapi, ternyata serangan Hinagiku masih sempat mengenai lengannya, hingga menimbulkan luka sayatan yang cukup lumayan.

"Anda memang hebat, Hinagiku-sama," puji Hana sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka.

"Arigatou atas pujiannya," balas Hinagiku. "Oh ya, aku dengar dari Toushiro kalau shikai milikmu sangat menarik. Bagaimana jika kau gunakan saja, Hana?" sambungnya lagi.

"Wah, dengan senang hati!" jawab Hana ceria seperti biasanya. "Jijitsu shimeru, Yume Hana..." ucap Hana pelan. Ribuan kelopak bunga putih akhirnya mulai berdatangan mengelilingi Hana dan Hinagiku.

Para taichou yang memang sudah pernah melihat Hana bertarung jelas khawatir. Sedangkan Hinagiku malah bergumam, "Cantik..." saat melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga tersebut.

"Hinagiku, berhati-hatilah!" seru Hitsugaya dari luar. Hitsugaya sangat cemas akan keadaan teman baiknya itu. Tidak jauh beda dengan Hitsugaya, para taichou yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, mereka juga ikut khawatir dengan keadaan Hana apabila mengingat kekuatan Hinagiku.

"Apa, Hana bisa menang ya?" tanya Ichigo bimbang.

"Sulit baginya untuk menang kalau lawannya adalah seorang taichou.," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Hana..."

Di dalam kepungan kelopak bunga putih itu Hinagiku tetap tenang. Tidak di sadarinya sama sekali, kalau sebenarnya dia sudah terikat zanjutsu milik Hana.

Tiba-tiba... Kembali muncul bayang-bayang. Hinagiku ingat kalau itu adalah salah seorang musuh yang pernah di lawannya dulu. Namun, saat dia hendak menggerakkan tubuhnya... Dia terbelalak kaget karena tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan. Suaranya juga tidak bisa keluar. Hinagiku sempat agak panik juga saat bayang-bayang itu mendekat.

"Bagaimana menurut anda tentang zanjutsu milikku ini, Hinagiku-sama?" tanya suara Hana yang tidak nampak wujudnya. Hinagiku berusaha keras untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Hingga, sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otaknya.

'Jika ini benar zanjutsu, maka... Yang memembuat tubuhku terkunci adalah reiatsu milik Hana. Jadi, kalau aku mengeluarkan reiatsu sebesar mungkin... Ada kemungkinan aku akan lepas dari zanjutsu ini,' pikir Hinagiku. Dia 'pun mulai berkonsentrasi. Mencoba melepaskan secara paksa zanjutsu yang mengikatnya.

Reiatsu Hinagiku yang terasa semakin membesar terasa hingga keluar kumpulan kelopak bunga putih itu. Membuat para shinigami yang lain makin penasaran. Akhirnya Hinagiku mengeluarkan hampir seluruh reiatsunya.

Tidak di sangka, ternyata zanjutsu milik Hana itu cukup kuat. Zanjutsu Hana terlepas secara paksa. Hal itu membuat Hana kaget. Lepasnya zanjutsu Hana tidak di sia-siakan oleh Hinagiku. Dia 'pun bersiap untuk menggunakan shikai.

"Pinku to hana wa unmei no sochodearu, sakura no Mai!" ujar Hinagiku. Embun merah muda mulai muncul. Akhirnya Sakura no Mai berubah bentuk menjadi sabit. Hinagiku mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah dinding kalopak bunga tersebut.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga putih milik Hana bertebaran kesegala arah. Banyak kelopak telah sobek terkena sabit Hinagiku. Tubuh Hana juga terlempar karena kekuatan Hinagiku. Yang melihat hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah kaget. Walau sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Hah... Hah... Kekuatanmu boleh juga..." puji Hinagiku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sedang Hana masih belum bangkit dari tempatnya. "Sudah selesai kah?" tanya Hinagiku.

Karena Hana tidak merespon sama sekali, Hinagiku berbalik dan bermaksud pergi. Tapi, langkah Hinagiku terhenti saat merasakan reiatsu besar muncul tiba-tiba. Dengan perasaan bimbang Hinagiku berbalik menghadap Hana. Betapa kagetnya dia, saat melihat Hana yang sudah penuh luka bisa bangkit kembali.

"Jangan kau kira ini sudah selesai..." ujar Hana. Hinagiku merasa aneh akan reiatsu yang di keluarkan oleh Hana.

"Jangan bercanda, tubuhmu sudah penuh dengan luka," jawab Hinagiku. Hana mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Tapi... Ada yang berbeda. Mata Hana... Warna mata Hana yang biasanya berwarna biru gelap, kini berwarna biru muda.

Yang anehnya lagi, Hana biasanya memasang wajah ceria... Kini malah memasang wajah serius sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Reiatsu miliknya terus meningkat hingga membuat para shinigami yang tidak punya jabatan sama sekali, merasa sedikit sesak.

"Tidak kusangka, kau mampu membuat tubuh Hana terluka parah..." ujar Hana sambil memperhatikan luka di tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau... Harusnya sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan reiatsu sebesar ini!" ujar Hinagiku.

"Heh! Aku tidak selemah yang kau kira! Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan..." ucap Hana yang kemudian menghilang dari pandangan.

TRRAAANNGG!

Hinagiku menangkis serangan Hana. Wajah Hana saat itu benar-benar nampak berbeda. Seringai yang penuh nafsu membunuh terus terukir di wajahnya. Matanya yang entah mengapa bisa berubah menjadi biru muda itu nampak sangat tajam.

"Ke, kenapa matamu?" tanya Hinagiku kaget saat melihat mata Hana.

"Kau terkejut? Mulai dari sinilah, pertarungan yang sesungguhnya akan kumulai," ujar Hana.

Shinigami yang tidak kuat menahan reiatsu Hana dan Hinagiku akhirnya di bawa pergi. Sedang para taichou masih terus memperhatikan pertarungan yang penuh kejutan itu.

"Mungkin 'kah dia itu..." gumam soutaichou.

"Ada apa soutaichou?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung. Soutaichou tidak menjawab.

**"HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN INI!"** seru soutaichou keras. Yang lain hanya menatap heran. **"APA KALIAN TIDAK DENGAR? AKU BILANG, HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN INI!"** seru soutaichou lagi. Soutaichou nampak sangat panik saat itu.

Hinagiku yang mendengar seruan soutaichou bermaksud untuk berhenti. Namun, serangan Hana membuatnya mau, tidak mau, harus tetap menyiagakan Sakura no Mai tanpa henti.

"Hei! Kata soutaichou sudah waktunya berhenti! Apa kau tidak dengar?" ujar Hinagiku pada Hana.

"Apa peduliku? Apapun yang di katakan oleh Yama-jii tidak ada hubungannya denganku," balas Hana. Hinagiku tambah bingung, kenapa Hana memanggil soutaichou dengan panggilan 'Yama-jii'? Bukankah biasanya 'Yamamoto-sama'?

"Kau, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Hinagiku. Saat ini Hinagiku benar-benar ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menang. Tapi, dengan resiko. Bahwa Hana pasti tewas.

"Aku? Aku adalah... Hana," jawab Hana.

"Bukan! Kau bukan Hana!"

"Lalu kalau bukan? Apa kau bisa menebak siapa aku?"

"Jangan main-main! HEEAAA!" Hinagiku mengarahkan sabit Sakura no Mai kearah Hana. Dan dengan suksesnya menambah luka di tubuh Hana. Hana mundur beberapa langkah.

"Susah juga kalau begini. Terpaksa aku harus menggunakannya..." ujar Hana. Dia menarik nafas panjang, dan di hembuskan dengan kuat. Tapi, kata-kata Hana berikutnya lebih mengejutkan.

**"BANKAI! Shiro Yume Hana!"**

Terjadi ledakan reiatsu yang besar. Tidak ada yang mengira, kalau Hana akan memakai bankai. Kelopak bunga putih berterbangan ke segala arah. Bagaikan hujan dari langit.

"Soutaichou! Kenapa Hana masih saja bertarung?" tanya Sajin.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata Hana mampu memakai bankai," ujar Ichigo.

"Bagaimana 'pun juga, pertarungan ini harus segera di sudahi. Walau dengan cara paksa sekalipun!" jawab soutaichou. Hinagiku terbelalak kaget saat tahu Hana menggunakan bankai. Asap dan kelopak-kelopak bunga mulai mereda. Tampak sesosok gadis berambut hitam muncul dengan kimono putihnya yang ber-rok pendek.

Ya, dia adalah Hana yang kini sedang dalam wujud bankai. Terdapat pedang putih di atas ke dua punggung tangannya. Untuk ukuran bankai, bankai milik Hana lebih terkesan indah dari pada kuat. Tapi, tetap saja itu Cuma penampilan luarnya saja.

Dengan cepat dia menghampiri Hinagiku. "Kenapa kau sampai harus memakai bankai?" tanya Hinagiku yang sudah mulai kesal. "Padahal aku tidak berniat membunuhmu!"

"Tentunya karena aku ingin menang," jawab Hana. Tiba-tiba...

TRRRAAANNNGGG!

TRRRAAANNNGGG!

TRRRAAANNNGGG!

Terdengar bunyi pedang beradu yang amat banyak. Hana dan Hinagiku tentu saja kaget saat beberapa taichou ikut membantu Hinagiku untuk menangkis serangan Hana.

"Ka, kalian?" kaget Hinagiku.

"Hentikan pertarungan ini Kaori! Ini perintah dari soutaichou!" seru Hitsugaya.

"Itu benar! Hentikan pertarungan ini, Kaori!" timpa Ukitake.

"..." hening Byakuya. Wajah Hana menampakkan kekesalan. Akhirnya dia berhenti menyerang dan mundur. Tak lama kemudian wujud bankainya menghilang. Soutaichou menghampiri Hana yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Di perhatikannya Hana secara teliti.

"Matamu... Ternyata benar. Seharusnya kau kembalikan Kaori sekarang... Yume Hana," ujar soutaichou yang kembali membuat Shinigami yang ada di sana bingung.

"Huh! Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perintah kakek tua sepertimu?" balas Hana. Semuanya langsung ber-swetdrop ria. 'Gila ya, berani bener tuh anak?' batin mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat kembalikan Kaori. Atau akan kubuat kau melakukannya dengan cara paksa," ujar soutaichou lagi. Soutaichou langsung mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan. Hingga semua orang langsung ngeri melihatnya.

"Baik, baik! Nggak usah pakai cara keras segala 'kan!" jawab Hana. Hana menutup matanya sesaat. Keadaan jadi hening. Semua menatap heran kearah Hana.

"Ukh..." Hana kembali membuka matanya. Mata berwarna biru tua itu kini telah kembali.

"Syukurlah kau sudah kembali, Kaori," ucap soutaichou.

"Ya- Yamamoto-sama... Apa tadi aku...?..." tanya Hana tidak jelas. Shoutaichou hanya mengangguk. Tapi, begitu Hana melihat Hinagiku, dia langsung membungkukkan badan dan berkata, "Gomen jika saya melukai anda, Hinagiku-sama! Sekali lagi gomen!"

Hinagiku sebenarnya masih bingung dengan tingkah Hana yang langsung berubah 360° itu. "Iya, tidak apa," jawab Hinagiku sambil tersenyum. Hana hendak bicara lagi, tapi kepalanya terasa berat sehingga Hana akhirnya ambruk.

-Divisi 4-

Hana masih terlelap di atas salah satu ranjang yang berada di ruang perawatan divisi 4. Hinagiku, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, dan soutaichou juga ada di sana.

"Soutaichou, siapa sebenarnya Kaori itu?" tanya Hitsugaya yang memecah keheningan.

"Aku juga penasaran. apa lagi saat bertarung tadi, dia... Kelihatan seperti orang lain..." sambung Hinagiku.

"Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang harus ku ceritakan. Tapi, karena kalian sudah melihatnya... Apa boleh buat." soutaichou nampak bepikir keras. "Sebenarnya Kaori itu-"

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya Yamamoto-sama," potong seseorang yang ternyata adalah Hana.

"Hana, kau sudah sadar!" senang Ichigo.

"Syukurlah," ujar Hinagiku.

"Arigatou, semuanya," jawab Hana.

"Jadi, apa penjelasannya?" tanya Hitsugaya langsung.

"Wah, Hitsu-kun buru-buru sekali sih?" tanya Hana yang kelihatannya nggak sadar sama sekali tentang yang dia ucapkan barusan.

**"A.. pa.. yang.. kau.. bi.. lang.. tadi..?"** tanya Hitsugaya yang lagi nahan emosi.

"To, Toushiro... Kendalikan emosimu..." ujar Ichigo takut-takut. Tapi si kepala jeruk kita ini malah di lempar jauh-jauh sama Hitsugaya.

**"HITSUGAYA TAICHOU, UNTUKMU!"** kesal Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung berbalik menatap Hana. "Jadi?" tanya-nya lagi. Hana nampak berpikir serius. Sungguh suatu ekspresi yang langka bagi Hana.

"Aku sebenarnya... Memiliki kepribadian ganda..." jawab Hana. Mata yang lain terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Aku sebenarnya... Memiliki kepribadian ganda..." jawab Hana. Mata yang lain terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Kepribadian ganda..?.." heran Hitsugaya.

"Apakah, sama dengan Kuro Hinagiku?" tanya Hinagiku. Hana menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Aku yang seorang lagi bernama Yume Hana..."

"Bukankah Yume Hana itu adalah nama zanpakutou milikmu?" tanya Ichigo yang sudaah balik lagi.

"Benar juga, tapi kenapa kau bilang dia adalah dirimu yang lain?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Yume Hana, sebenarnya bukan sekedar zanpakutou. Roh Yume Hana adalah setengah dari roh Kaori," terang soutaichou.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hinagiku sambil mengernyitkan alis heran.

"Dengan kata lain, aku dan Yume Hana bukanlah sekedar zanpakutou dan tuan. Tapi, kami berdua adalah satu. Jika tidak bersatu. Maka kami tidak akan sempurna," jelas Hana.

"Sejak kecil... Aku sudah di jauhi oleh teman-temanku karena hal ini. Seringkali mereka membuatku marah atau tertekan dengan sengaja. Mereka bilang, jika hal itu mereka lakukan... Hal yang menarik akan terjadi. Dan begitu aku sadar... Semua temanku sudah terluka. Dan mereka bilang, aku lah yang melukai mereka," ujar Hana lagi sambil tersenyum sendu. Semua terdiam, tak ada yang bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Itu tidak masuk akal," ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba. Jelas semua yang berada di sana langsung menatapnya heran.

"Ichi..?.."

"Bagaimana 'pun, itu tidak adil! Mana bisa menjauhi seseorang dengan alasan nggak jelas gitu! Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan hal seperti itu! Hana, tetaplah Hana. Tidak peduli meski dia punya kepribadian ganda yang mengerikan!" jelas Ichigo. Hana dan yang lain ternganga mendengarnya. Tapi akhirnya mereka tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ichigo benar! Kami adalah temanmu Hana!" ucap Hinagiku dengan senyumnya yang mempesona.

"Mulai sekarang, dan seterusnya. Kami akan tetap jadi temanmu," sambung Hitsugaya.

"Ichi... Hinagiku-sama... Hitsu-kun..." Hana sangat terharu mendengarnya. Air matanya mengalir turun. "A, arigatou..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau memang lebih cocok kalau tersenyum ceria, Hana," ujar Hinagiku lagi.

"Berjanjilah pada kami. Kau akan selalu tersenyum, kaori," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Ya! Aku janji!" jawab Hana ceria. Dihapusnya air mata yang menggenang itu.

-Malamnya-

_'Sungguh orang-orang yang baik dan menarik. Hampir saja aku membunuh salah satunya,'_ ujar suara yang ternyata adalah suara Yume Hana.

"Ya. Aku... Benar-benar senang bisa bertemu dengan mereka," jawab Hana.

_'Hana, apa kau... Merasa menyesal karena aku ada..?..' _tanya Yume Hana tiba-tiba. Mata Hana terbelalak tidak percaya akan pertanyaan tadi.

"Jangan bicara begitu! Aku tidak pernah menyesal sama sekali! Bagiku, Yume Hana adalah teman terbaikku! Orang yang berharga buatku! Dan bagaimana 'pun, kita adalah satu!" seru Hana.

_'Hana... Meski begitu...' _

"Sudahlah! Cukup janjikan saja satu hal padaku! Apa 'pun yang terjadi, tetaplah bersamaku... " ujar Hana.

_'Ya... Apa 'pun yang terjadi... Kita akan tetap bersama...'_ balas Yume Hana.

"Arigatou, Yume Hana..." ucap Hana sambil tersenyum.

_'Arigatou... Hana...'_ jawab Yume Hana. Malam kian larut. Hari ini amatlah panjang bagi semua orang. Tapi, entah hal apa lagi yang akan terjadi hari esok?

**TO BE COUNTINUE**

Hana: Hohoho~ Hana datang kembali!

All: Akhirnya datang juga nih orang!

Hana: Untuk para readers, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chap kali ini? Jawabannya masukin aja di kotak riview! Jujur aja, chap kali ini bener-bener nguras inspirasi euy~ untuk Ai-chan Sakugawa, karena Hana sudah menjalani tantangan darimu, dimohon riviewnya!

All: Memangnya kamu nggak stres, apa?

Hana: Ya jelas stres, lah! Ok, Arigatou yang mau membaca fic Hana ini! Gomen jika masih banyak typo di fic ini, alur kecepetan, alur nggak jelas, EYD yang salah, DLL! Yang pasti, Hana kan juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Sekali lagi Hana ucapkan arigatou sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Erika-chan Kaoru, untuk kerja samanya!

Yang terpenting... **Riview pleas!**


	3. Rencana Hana!

Summary: Hana memulai rencananya untuk membantu Ichigo mendapatkan hati Hitsugaya. Kira-kira rencana apa yang akan di pakainya ya? RnR pleas!

Warning: OC. OOC. Shonen-ai. Don't like, Don't read

Rate: T

Disclamer:

Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei

Hinagiku Fujisaki © Erika-chan Kaoru

Yuri Hikari © Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii

Hanabi Kaori © Hanabi Kaori

(yang lainnya menyusul sesuai jalan cerita)

**Bleach New Version**

Chapter 3

Suasana pagi yang tenang di Soul Society harus di rusak oleh teriakan seorang taichou dari divisi sepuluh yang amat, amat, amat, sangat menggema.

**"Berapa kali harus kubilang, jangan panggil aku Hitsu-kun!" **teriak sang taichou a.k.a Toushiro Hitsugaya pada seorang substitute shinigami berambut hitam sepunggung yang kita kenal bernama Hanabi Kaori.

"Habisnya Hitsu-kun imut-imut sih~" jawab Hana tanpa rasa takut akan di bekukan oleh Hitsugaya.

**"AAAAKKHHH!"** teriak Hitsugaya frustasi. "Terserah kau sajalah, Kaori! Kenapa semua substitute shinigami tidak ada yang bisa memanggilku dengan benar sih!" sambungnya lagi.

"Tidak masalah 'kan, Toushiro?" tanya seseorang yang tengah bertengger di jendela.

"Kau juga sama saja, Kurosaki!" bentak Hitsugaya pada orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ohayou, Ichi!" sapa Hana ceria.

"Ohayou Hana! Pagi sekali kau sudah ada di sini, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hehehe~ begitulah! Semalam aku tidak kembali ke real world dan menginap di sini!" jawab Hana.

"Eh? Menginap di sini lagi?"

"Nggak masalah 'kan? Hitsu-kun juga mengijinkan!"

"Hoooo... ya sudahlah. Memangnya apa lagi tugas yang di berikan soutaichou padamu?"

"Bukan tugas berat kok! Hanya saja itu rahasia!" jawab Hana lagi. Sudah sekitar satu bulan sejak duel antara Hana dan Hinagiku. Saat ini 'pun, Hana semakin akrab dengan orang-orang di gotei 13. Yang lain juga sudah tahu rahasia tentang kepribadian ganda yang di milikinya. Hana juga sering menginap di divisi sepuluh jika tugas rahasia dari soutaichou selesai terlalu malam.

"Hei, pagi-pagi begini jangan berisik," sebuah suara menghentikan obrolan pagi itu.

"Ah, ohayou Hinagiku-sama!" sapa Hana sambil menghampiri Hinagiku di depan pintu.

"Pagi Hana. Kenapa tadi aku mendengar suara teriakannya Toushiro?" tanya Hinagiku.

"Oh, jelas saja kau mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin ada yang tidak mendengarnya! Si Toushiro itu tadi berteriak karena Hana memanggilnya 'Hitsu-kun'!" jelas Ichigo. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola golf muncul di atas kepalanya. Bola golf itu ternyata adalah hasil jitakan Hitsugaya.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya taichou, Kurosaki!" kesal Hitsugaya sambil mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya. Udara pagi yang memang sejak awal sudah dingin itu jadi bertambah dingin, karena reiatsu sang chibi taichou.

"Hei Toushiro, udara pagi ini sudah cukup dingin. Jangan kau buat lebih dingin lagi," ujar Hinagiku.

"Haaahhhh... ya sudahlah..." pasrah Hitsugaya yang kembali menetralkan reiatsunya. Tiba-tiba otak fujoshi Hana, tanpa sebab memikirkan suatu rencana.

"Hei Hitsu-kun, kau mau tidak ikut jalan-jalan bersama aku dan Ichi?" tanya Hana.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil mengerutkan kening, heran akan pertanyaan Hana yang tiba-tiba. Sedang Ichigo yang masih belum bisa membaca rencana Hana, tentunya juga ikut heran.

"Aku dan Ichi berencana pergi piknik! Hitsu-kun ikut juga ya?" jelas Hana.

"Hei Hana, rasanya kita tidak—AWWWW! Ittaii!" teriak Ichigo kesakitan karena ada yang menginjak kakinya dengan amat keras.

"Haduh... gomen ya, Ichi! Aku tidak sengaja," ucap Hana pura-pura menyesal. Padahal dalam hati dia sedang mencaci maki Ichigo yang hampir menghancurkan rencananya.

"Piknik? Aku sibuk. Jadi mana mungkin ikut." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Ayolah Hitsu-kun~ aku ingin sekali kau ikut, Hinagiku-sama juga ya!"

"Eh? Aku juga?" heran Hinagiku.

"Iya! Pasti lebih ramai, lebih seru!" jawab Hana.

"Memangnya kalian akan piknik di mana?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Di bukit kota Karakura!" jawab Hana semangat.

"Berarti kami juga harus minta izin pergi ke real world, dan juga meminjam gigai 'kan? Huh, merepotkan," ujar Hitsugaya.

"Tapi, tidak masalahkan Toushiro. Mungkin soutaichou juga akan mengijinkan," ucap Hinagiku.

"Tapi 'kan tidak mungkin semudah itu." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Masalah izin serahkan saja padaku! Yamamoto-sama pasti akan memberi izin!" ujar Hana lagi meyakinkan. Hitsugaya nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm... baiklah," jawab Hitsugaya pada akhirnya.

"Yeeeeyyyy!" girang Hana sambil lompat-lompat gaje. Yang melihat hanya bisa swetdrop di buatnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi untuk meminta izin dulu ya! Ichi, ayo ikut aku!" sambung Hana sambil menggeret Ichigo keluar dari kantor divisi sepuluh.

"Hana, apa sih maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Huh! Ichi, tadi kau itu hampir saja menghancurkan rencanaku tahu!" sebal Hana.

"Rencana? Rencana apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau itu bagaimana sih! Tentu saja rencana mempersatukan kau dan Hitsu-kun!" jawab Hana.

"Eeehhh?" heran Ichigo dengan wajah blushing.

"Kan aku sudah janji, akan membantumu mendapatkan hati Hitsu-kun! Jadi, jangan khawatir. Aku akan menyusun rencana sebaik mungkin!" ujar Hana.

"Ta, tapi apa bisa semudah itu?"

"Jangan khawatir, serahkan saja semuanya pada Hana si cupid fujoshi ini!" Ichigo sempat swetdrop juga saat mendengar kata _'cupid fujoshi'_.

"Hei Hana, kata-katamu tadi aneh..." ujar Ichigo swetdrop.

"Biarin! Sudah dulu ya, Ichi! Aku kan harus menemui Yamamoto-sama dulu!" balas Hana yang kemudian bershunpo menuju divisi satu. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih juga swetdrop.

~*Hanabi Kaori*~

Hana dengan penuh semangat menuju ke divisi satu. Sampai-sampai...

**BRRUUUKKK!**

Hana menabrak seseorang. Hana yang kaget jelas terjatuh. Yang di tabrak Hana ternyata seorang anak perempuan bermata _light green_ dan berambut _blue metalic_.

"Ah, gomen! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hana buru-buru sambil berusaha membantu anak itu berdiri.

"Iya," jawab anak itu singkat. Suaranya kedengaran amat imut. Dia mengambil topeng porselen yang mungkin terjatuh saat tabrakan tadi dan langsung memakainya. Dia juga memungut buku-bukunya yang tadi berjatuhan.

"Ah, biar kubantu!" Hana segera ikut memungut buku-buku itu.

**"TU, TUNGGU DULU!"** cegah anak itu. Hana yang heran, akhirnya melihat buku yang ada di tangannya. Ternyata itu bukan sembarang buku, melainkan majalah. Tahukan kalian majalah apa itu? Ternyata itu adalah majalah untuk para fujoshi di seireitei, sodara-sodara! Hana cengo sendiri saat mengetahuinya.

"Ukh... Itu..." anak tadi mencoba memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Kau... KYAAA! Dari mana kau mendapatkan majalah ini? Tolong beri tahu aku ya! Ayolah~" ujar Hana girang. Sekarang gantian anak itu yang cengo.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin tahu di mana aku mendapatkannya?" henar anak itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku ini fujoshi!" jawab Hana.

"Fujoshi? Beneran?"

"He-eh!"

"Nggak bohong?"

"Nggak!"

"Yeeeyyy! Ketemu sesama fujoshi!" girang anak itu.

"Kamu juga fujoshi?" tanya Hana.

"So pasti! I am a fujoshi!" jawab gadis itu. Akhirnya dia dan Hana malah lompat-lompat kegirangan gaje. Gara-gara, ketemu dengan teman satu bangsa(?).

"Jadi namamu itu Yuri Hikari, ya! Kalau aku, Hanabi Kaori. Biasa di panggil Hana!"

"Kalau begitu, senang berkenalan denganmu, Hana-chan!" ujar Yuri ceria. Tubuh Yuri bisa terbilang imut-imut. Tingginya bahkan tidak sampai 1 meter.

"Kau dari divisi berapa, Hana-chan?" tanya Yuri.

"Aku tidak berasal dari divisi manapun. Aku ini substitute shinigami, dan juga utusan langsung dari soutaichou!" jawab Hana.

"Utusan langsung soutaichou? Hebat! Kalau aku, menempati bangku ke delapan di divisi tiga belas!" balas Yuri.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa! Sudah dulu ya, Yuri! Aku harus segera ke divisi satu nih!" ujar Hana.

"Iya! Sampai jumpa lagi Hana-chan! Kapan-kapan akan kutunjukkan doujin milikku ya!" balas Yuri. Hana segera menuju divisi satu sesuai rencananya untuk meminta izin kepada soutaichou. Seperti biasa, Hana selalu menyelinap secara diam-diam kalau mau bertemu dengan soutaichou. Hana menghilangkan seluruh reiatsunya, sambil mengendap-endap, dengan maksud mengagetkan soutaichou.

"EHEM! Kaori, tidak perlu bersembunyi," ujar soutaichou.

**GUBRAK!**

Hana dengan suksesnya jatuh dari langit-langit divisi satu karena kaget.

"Aduh... Yamamoto-sama memang hebat... Padahal harusnya aku sudah melenyapkan seluruh reiatsuku," ujar Hana sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kalau mau melenyapkan reiatsu, harusnya kau lakukan jauh-jauh dari sini," jawab soutaichou. "Lalu, ada perlu apa?" sambungnya lagi.

"Aku kesini untuk meminta izin, Yamamoto-sama. Sebenarnya, aku ada rencana dengan Hitsu-kun juga Hinagiku-sama. Mereka bolehkan pergi ke real world?" tanya balik Hana.

"Jadi, kau bermaksud mengajak dua orang taichou sekaligus untuk pergi ke real world. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa memberikan izinku," jawab soutaichou.

"Ayolah, soutaichou~ sekali ini saja! Kumohon..." pinta Hana.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak." tegas soutaichou.

"Kumohon, Yamamoto-sama..." pinta Hana lagi, sambil mengeluarkan _pupy eyes-_nya. Yang justru membuat soutaichou amat terganggu.

"Haaahhh... Baiklah... Kau mendapat izinku, Kaori. Tapi jangan bertindak macam-macam!" peringat soutaichou.

"Hai! Arigatou Yamamoto-sama!" balas Hana yang kemudian dengan riangnya bershunpo untuk memberi tahu yang lain.

.

.

.

Ichigo lama terdiam di depan sebuah apartemen.

"Apartemen Sakura, no.307... Harusnya benar yang inikan..?.." gumam Ichigo. Kemarin Hana memberikannya sebuah alamat. Dan menyuruh Ichigo untuk menjemputnya di alamat itu. Hanya saja, apartemen itu adalah apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah.

"Apa benar Hana tinggal disini?" bimbang Ichigo. Baru saja Ichigo bermaksud mengetuk pintu, ternyata pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu.

"Ichi! Kenapa malah lama-lama di depan pintu sih?" sebal seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tengah menggunakan sebuah kemeja lenga berwarna biru tua. Yups! Dialah Hana!

"Ha, Hana. Dari mana kau tahu aku lama diam di depan pintu?" heran plus kaget Ichigo. Baru kali ini dia melihat Hana tanpa baju shinigaminya, melainkan dengan baju layaknya manusia biasa.

"Memangnya kau pikir, aku tidak bisa merasakan reiatsu milikmu, Ichi?" tanya Hana.

"Benar juga, sih," jawab Ichigo. Hana langsung menyuruh Ichigo masuk ke apartemennya. Dinding apartemen Hana di cat biru tua, sama dengan matanya. Bagian dalamnya juga sangat rapi. Sampai membuat Ichigo terheran-heran.

"Kau tinggal sendiri, Hana?" tanya Ichigo. Hana mengangguk.

"Begitulah. Keluargaku tinggal di Tokyo. Aku juga sebenarnya orang Tokyo, tapi aku pindah ke Karakura karena Yamamoto-sama yang menyuruhku. Katanya sih, supaya aku berkumpul dengan substitute yang lainnya!" jawab Hana.

"Lalu biaya hidupmu? Kau itukan masih kelas 3 SMP,"

"jangan khawatir! Sebenarnya Yamamoto-sama yang menanggung semua biaya hidupku. Mulai dari kebutuhan sehari-hari, sekolah, dan lain-lain!" jawab Hana

"Ternyata dana soul society besar sekali ya..." cengo Ichigo saat mendengar penjelasan Hana. Tapi, tiba-tiba... Tercium bau yang amat manis.

"Eh? Hana, bau manis apa ini?" heran Ichigo.

"Wah, sudah matang ya!" ujar Hana yang dengan riangnya berlari kecil menuju dapur. Ichigo yang penasaran hanya mengekor di belakang. Hana mengeluarkan sebuah loyang kue dari oven. Bau adonannya amat manis.

"Yups! sekarang hanya perlu diisi saja!" ujar Hana.

"Kau membuat ini sendiri?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu! Oh ya, untuk Ichi kuberi yang isi strawberry saja ya!" jawab Hana(sebenarnya ini salah satu hoby author! Bikin cake dan desert lainnya!).

"Terserah sajalah," balas Ichigo. Sembari menunggu Hana menyelesaikan kuenya, Ichigo melihat-lihat apartemen Hana. Di atas sebuah meja, Ichigo melihat foto sepasang anak kecil. Yang satu, gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek. Sedang yang satunya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat kemerahan.

"Yang rambut hitam mirip Hana... tapi yang satunya siapa?" heran Ichigo. Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu tersenyum ceria. Wajahnya terlihat amat senang. Sedang anak yang berambut coklat kemerahan hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Ichi, aku sudah selesai nih! Ayo berangkat!" panggil Hana.

"Ah, iya," jawab Ichigo yang langsung menghampiri hana. Mereka 'pun pergi ke tempat Urahara untuk menemui Hitsugaya dan Hinagiku yang pasti sudah menunggu mereka.

~*Hanabi Kaori*~

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Hinagiku.

"Gomen, Hinagiku-sama. Tadi aku baru selesai membuat cake," jawab Hana sambil cengengesan.

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat. Kemana arahnya?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ayo, jaraknya cukup lumayan lho," jawab Ichigo. Hitsugaya saat itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam dengan selingan warna putih di beberapa bagiannya. Sedang Hinagiku mengenakan terusan berwarna.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang lumayan, mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah bukit yang bertempat di belakang SMA Karakura. Pemandangan kota Karakura dari sana nampak jelas dan begitu indah.

"HORE! Sampai juga!" riang Hana.

"Hah... Lumayan juga ya," ucap Hinagiku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan bekalnya," ujar Hitsugaya.

"Aku setuju! Perutku juga sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi!" tambah Ichigo. Mereka 'pun segera menggelar alas dan menikmati makanan yang sudah di siapkan oleh Hana sebelumnya.

"Kau hebat Kaori, masakanmu enak juga," puji Hitsugaya.

"Hehehe~ arigatou Hitsu-kun!" jawab Hana. Karena perut sudah terisi, otak 'pun bekerja! Hana menarik Ichigo dan berbisik. "Ichi, sudah waktunya! Rencananya akan kumulai sekarang! Jalankan bagianmu sebaik mungkin!" bisik Hana yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan paham dari Ichigo.

Seseorang dengan mata berwarna lemon miliknya mengawasi tingkah aneh sepasang substitute shinigami tersebut. 'Ada yang tidak beres,' pikirnya.

"Hinagiku-sama, di dekat sini ada padang bunga lho! Temani aku kesana ya, Hinagiku-sama?" pinta Hana.

"He? Baiklah," jawab Hinagiku seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Hana langsung memberikan kode tangan pada Ichigo. Hinagiku yang melihat kode tangan Hana jadi makin curiga saja. 'Memang ada yang tidak beres,' batin Hinagiku.

Hana dan Hinagiku sudah berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berduaan saja. Tapi, memang itu rencana Hana!

"Ehmm... Toushiro," panggil Ichigo malu-malu jeruk*di bankai Ichi*.

"Hn?" jawab Toushiro yang tengah menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"To, Toushiro... Sebenarnya apa... Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" tanya Ichigo blushing tingkat tinggi.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Kurosaki?" heran Hitsugaya yang langsung memandang Ichigo.

"Ma, maksudku... Kau berpikiran aku ini orang seperti apa?" jawab Ichigo yang masih juga blushing.

"Orang yang mengganggu," jawab Hitsugaya ketus. Ichigo cuma bisa pundung dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya saat mendengar jawaban Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa mendadak bertanya begitu, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya. Tapi yang di tanya ternyata masih juga pundung. "Sudahlah. Walau kau itu mengganggu, kadang kau itu juga cukup menyenangkan, Kurosaki," ujar Hitsugaya untuk menghibur Ichigo. Mata Ichigo langsung berbinar-binar mendengarnya.

"Benarkah, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo penuh harap.

**"Hitsugaya taichou, untukmu!"** geram Hitsugaya yang langsung menendang Ichigo jauh-jauh.

~*Hanabi Kaori*~

"Indahnya..." kagum Hinagiku saat memandang hamparan padang bunga putih.

"Bagaimana menurut anda, Hinagiku-sama?"

"Hebat. Tempat ini benar-benar indah, Hana," jawab Hinagiku.

"Seharusnya Hinagiku-sama melihatnya pada malam hari. Karena saat malam, lebih indah lagi! Kelopak bunga yang putih di selubungi oleh gelapnya malam dan bermandikan cahaya bulan dan bintang!" jelas Hana.

"Berarti kau sering datang kesini?"

"Hehehe~ begitulah! Biasanya aku kesini habis patroli malam!" Hana dan Hinagiku lama terdiam memandangi hamparan padang bunga putih itu. Menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka.

**"Hitsugaya taichou, untukmu!" **tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Hitsugaya yang menggema. Sudah dapat di pastikan, Ichigo baru saja menerima pukulan ataupun tendangan Hitsugaya.

"Sedang apa sih, mereka?" heran Hinagiku.

"Hinagiku-sama, ada barangku yang tertinggal di tempat piknik tadi, aku pergi sebentar untuk mengambilnya ya! Hinagiku-sama tunggu saja di sini!" ujar Hana yang kemudian meninggalkan Hinagiku.

"Memangnya aku bisa di bohongi, apa?" ucap Hinagiku yang secara diam-diam mengikuti Hana. Hana bersembunyi di semak-semak yang berada tidak jauh dari Ichigo dan Hitsugaya, sambil menyembunyikan reiatsu miliknya.

Ternyata karena Ichigo terlalu grogi, dia sampai tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Alhasil, mereka hanya duduk bersama saja.

_'Ichi baka!'_ kesal Hana dalam hati. Karena kesal, Hana diam-diam melemparkan kerikil kecil ke arah Ichigo.

"Auw!" Ichigo tersentak kaget sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena lemparan kerikil. Ichigo melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang menimpuk dirinya dengan kerikil. Pandangannya terhenti saat melihat Hana yang mamanggilnya dengan isyarat tangan.

"Hmmm... Toushiro, aku pergi sebentar ya." Ujar Ichigo yang langsung menghampiri Hana di semak-semak.

"Ichi baka! Kenapa diam saja sih!" geram Hana dengan suara kecil agar Hitsugaya tidak mendengarnya.

"Habisnya aku malu tahu!" jawab Ichigo.

"Padahal aku sudah susah payah menyiapkan rencana ini! Karena ingin menyatukanmu dengan Hitsu-kun!"

"Hooo... jadi itu ya, rencana kalian," ujar seseorang mengagetkan Hana dan Ichigo. Dengan perasaan bimbang dan takut-takut, Ichigo dan Hana menengok kebelakang. Mereka melihat Hinagiku tengah mengeluar senyum yang menawan namun dengan aura yang mengerikan!

"Hi, Hinagiku-sama?" pekik Hana.

"Beraninya kalian menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dariku..." ucap Hinagiku dengan hawa mencekam.

"Hiiieeee..." Hana dan Ichigo langsung merinding di buatnya.

"Padahal... padahal kalau kalian bilang 'pun tidak akan jadi masalah tahu..."

"Eh?" cengo Ichigo dan Hana.

"Maksudmu tadi itu apa, Hinagiku?" heran Ichigo.

"Maksudku sudah jelaskan. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau menyukai Toushiro. Tapi harusnya kau tidak usah menyembunyikan semua ini dariku," jelas Hinagiku.

"Jadi, Hinagiku-sama tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak. Tapi untukmu Ichigo Kurosaki, jangan coba-coba mempermainkan Toushiro," peringat Hinagiku. Setelah mendapat peringatan dari Hinagiku, Ichigo kembali ke tempat Hitsugaya. Sedang Hana dan Hinagiku mengawasi diam-diam.

"Gomen, Toushiro! Kau lama menunggu!"

"Hn. Aku akan pergi ketempat Hinagiku saja." Ucap Hitsugaya yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"To, Toushiro! Tunggu-UWAAA!"

BRUK! Ichigo yang tidak sadar ada batu di depannya langsung tersandung dan jatuh menimpa Hitsugaya. Jadi posisi mereka sekarang adalah, Ichigo di atas Hitsugaya yang tertindih.

"Toushiro kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ichigo khawatir. Mereka saling beradu pandang satu sama lain! Hana yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung mengeluarkan Yume Hana.

"Yume Hana..." bisiknya pelan. Guguran kelopak bunga putih berjatuhan dari langit dengan lembut. Tidak ganas seperti saat Hana sedang bertarung. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya masih terdiam dalam posisi itu. Saling terdiam satu sama lain. Hingga tiba-tiba...

"Auuwwww!" Ichigo menjerit kesakitan. Ternyata Hitsugaya baru saja menendangnya!

"Mau sampai kapan kau berada di atasku Kurosaki?" geram Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro, kau kejam sekali..." tangis Ichigo. Baru saja Hitsugaya akan menghajar Ichigo karena tidak memanggilnya dengan 'Hitsugaya taichou'. Hana dan Hinagiku langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian untuk menenangkan Hitsugaya. Wah, kelihatannya rencana Hana yang kali ini gagal ya~

~*Hanabi Kaori*~

"Yuri!" panggil Hana sambil berlari menghampiri Yuri.

"Halo, Hana-chan!" riang Yuri.

"Yuri, coba tebak. Aku punya gambar bagus lho!" ujar Hana sambil tersenyum gaje. Di keluarkannya beberapa lembar foto dari dalam amplop coklat yang di bawanya.

"I, ini?" Yuri tercekat saat melihat foto yang di bawa Hana. "UWAAA! Shirou-chou dan Ichigo!" teriaknya histeris. Ternyata itu adalah foto Hitsugaya dan Ichigo saat piknik kemarin. Setiap gerakannya terfoto dengan sempurna. Lho? Bukannya Hana kemarin terus-terusan memperlancar keadaan? Terus, siapa yang mengambil fotonya?

Hohoho~ ternyata yang mengambil foto-foto itu adalah Hinagiku! Seorang sekutu telah bertambah. Semoga saja Hana berhasil menolong Ichigo untuk mendapatkan hati Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

Seorang cowok berambut coklat kemerahan dan bermata _light brown_ terdiam di depan pintu apartemen Sakura yang bertuliskan no.307.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga... Hana..."

**Tok! Tok! Tok! **

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk. Hana dengan sedikit tergesa, berjalan menuju pintu saat mendengarnya. 'Tak ada sedikit 'pun perkiraan tentang siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu, dalam pikirannya.

CKLEK!

"Siapa-!" kata-kata Hana terjebak di tenggorokannya sendiri, saat melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu. Matanya membulat sempurna. "K-kau?" ujarnya 'tak percaya.

"Lama tidak bertemu... Hana," ucap orang itu.

**"Kyo?"**

**TO BE COUNTINUE**

Hana: Moshi moshi minna-san! Sebelumnya Hana mau minta amplop*di tabok*. Gomen, maksudnya minta maaf karena chap sebelumnya terlalu terfokus pada para OC hingga chara aslinya jadi kelihatan numpang lewat aja! Terus, chap sebelumnya juga nggak ada adegan IchiHitsu-nya juga! Jadi maaf ya!

Oh ya, dengan di apdetnya fic ini... Hana mau memberi tempe #PLAK. Gomen lagi... maksudnya mau memberi tahu, bahwa Hana akan Hiatus untuk beberapa waktu di karenakan UAS! Hana janji deh, begitu balik Hana bakalan nge-updet fic-fic Hana yang lain! Mohon do'a kan supaya Hana lancar dalam menghadapi UAS-nya ya! Ja' ne!

Akhir kata, **Riview pleas! \(^_^)/ **


	4. Kyo Kawada! and trouble of IchiHitsu!

Summary: /"Namaku Kyo kawada, onmyouji,"/"Aku... menyerah soal Toushiro..."/ seorang anak laki-laki aneh muncul dan mengaku dirinya adalah teman kecil Hana. Sedang hubungan IchiHitsu sedikit mengalami kendala! RnR pleas!

Warning: OC. OOC. Shonen-ai. Don't like, Don't read

Rate: T

Disclamer:

Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei

Hinagiku Fujisaki © Erika-chan Kaoru

Yuri Hikari © U can call me what u want

Hanabi Kaori & Kyo Kawada © Hanabi Kaori

**Bleach New Version**

_"Lama tidak bertemu... Hana," ucap orang itu._

_**"Kyo?"**_

Chap 4

Hana masih terpaku pada orang yang tengah berada di depan pintu apartement-nya. Anak laki-laki berambut coklat kemerahan dan bermata _lightbrown._

"K-Kyo... Kenapa kau ada disini...?" tanya Hana tergagap. Tanpa mempedulikan kekagetan Hana, cowok berambut coklat kemerahan itu dengan santainya melewati Hana dan masuk keapartemen itu. Tanpa beban, dia duduk di sofa setelah meletakkan tas ransel-nya yang cukup besar di sofa itu.

"Kenapa?" ujarnya mengulang pertanyaan Hana dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kyo..." cowok yang di panggil Kyo itu bangun dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Hana.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku di sini?" mata _lightbrown_-nya menatap tajam layaknya sebuah pisau. Hana terus terpaku, sedang Kyo semakin mendekat. "Kau bertanya, seakan kau tidak tahu alasannya," ucap Kyo datar. Sesampainya di hadapan Hana, Kyo berhenti dan memandang sepasang mata _darkblue_ itu. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam dan...

**"DASAR, BAKA HANA! KAU PIKIR SEMUA INI SALAH SIAPA, HAH!"** Teriak Kyo kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Hana. Hana hanya bisa cengo mendengar amukan Kyo.

"Hoe? Maksudmu?" mendengar pertanyaan Hana, jelas membuat Kyo semakin geram.

"Kau masih bertanya apa maksudku? Kau yang seenaknya saja pergi ke Karakura tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku! Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak khawatir, hah! Baka Hana! Aku sudah susah payah mencari informasi! Hingga menyusulmu dari Tokyo ke sini!" amuk Kyo semakin menjadi-jadi dengan _background_ api yang berkobar-kobar di belakangnya.

_'Gawat, Kyo ngamuk nih...'_ batin Hana berkeringat dingin.

"Saat datang ke rumahmu, ibumu bilang kau ikut pertukaran pelajar ke Karakura! Alasan macam apa itu! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu sebenarnya! Semua karena kakek sial itu'kan?" jelas atau lebih tepatnya marah Kyo.

"Maksudmu Yamamoto-_sama_, ya?" tanya Hana _innocent_.

"Tentu saja dia! Kenapa juga kau memanggil kakek itu dengan embel-embel _'sama'_!" setelah puas mengamuk, Kyo akhirnya kembali tenang. Sedang Hana masih menge-tes telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak, setelah mendengar amukan dari Kyo.

"Kyo, kau hampir membuatku tuli..." ucap Hana.

"Salah siapa awalnya?" tanya Kyo dengan wajah tak suka.

"I-iya... _Gomenasai_. Semua memang salahku..." balas Hana menyesal. Kyo tersenyum mendengarnya. Di acak-acaknya rambut hitam Hana dengan lembut.

"Bagus kalau kau menyesal. Jadi... Di mana aku akan tidur?" Hana membulatkan kedua mata _darkblue_ miliknya.

"He?" tanya balik Hana dengan wajah bingung. "Jangan bilang kau-"

"Tentu saja mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini," potong Kyo cepat. Hana hanya bisa diam hingga...

5..

4..

3..

2..

_**"WHAT?"**_ teriak Hana histeris dengan mata membulat sempurna. "Ti-tidak mungkin! Pokoknya tidak mungkin! Kita ini masih masih 3 SMP! Tidak terikat status apapun! Yang pasti tidak boleh hanya tinggal berdua!" ujar Hana kebingungan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dulu saja saat menginap, kita tidur satu kamar," ucap Kyo enteng.

"ITU KAN WAKTU KITA KELAS 3 SD!" teriak Hana tambah histeris.

"Kau bilang, kita tidak terikat status apapun? Hmm... Baik. Kau mau jadi pacarku, Hana?" tanya Kyo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hana. Otomatis membuat Hana _blushing_ parah. Hana bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berubah tidak normal.

"Uph-hahaha!" tiba-tiba saja, Kyo tertawa keras. "Hahaha! Lucu sekali! Wajahmu merah sekali!" ujar Kyo di tengah dera tawa-nya. Menyadari dirinya tengah di jahili oleh Kyo, Hana menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kyo _baka_!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul Kyo.

"Hei, hei! Sakit nih, Hana! Sudah dong!" pinta Kyo yang sudah berhenti tertawa. "Ya, ya. Aku minta maaf. Kau tidak usah khawatir kalau aku macam-macam. Aku ada di sini, untuk melindungi Hana. Karena itu janjiku," Kyo berucap lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe~ _arigatou_, Kyo!" Hana membalas senyuman pemuda didepannya. "Ah, disini masih ada satu kamar kosong, kok! Tapi agak berantakan, tidak apa?"

"Ya, bukan masalah,"

_**-Soul Society-**_

Ichigo tengah berkunjung ke Seireitei. Tentunya karena dia sedang kangen pada sang _chibi taichou_, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro!" panggilnya penuh semangat. Tapi sang pemilik nama tak merespon sama sekali. Tak terdengar balasan yang biasanya berbunyi 'Hitsugaya _taichou_ untukmu!'. Ternyata, eh ternyata! Hitsugaya tengah tertidur pulas di kursinya.

Di hadapannya terdapan setumpukan _paperwork_ yang kelihatannya baru selesai di kerjakan. Ichigo terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah _innocent_ Hitsugaya saat tidur. Di pandanginya terus wajah sang _chibi taichou_ yang begitu _kawaii_. Perlahan, alis Hitsugaya berkerut. Dan sebuah nama terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kusaka..." Ichigo terdiam. Soujiro Kusaka, teman baik Hitsugaya saat berada di akademi. Kenangan yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Hitsugaya ketika dia kehilangan sahabatnya itu. Juga tekanan batin yang begitu besar, saat dia tahu Kusaka telah hidup kembali dan berniat menghancurkan _Soul society_. Hingga harus membuatnya kembali bertarung dengan Kusaka. Ya, kasus Soujiro Kusaka yang begitu menggemparkan, kini telah berakhir. Nama Hitsugaya yang sempat tercoret juga kini sudah di bersihkan kembali.

Itu juga kasus yang membuat Ichigo kerepotan. Bukan karena kekuatan Kusaka yang begitu besar. Bukan karena itu! Tapi karena dia harus memutuskan antara percaya atau tidak pada Hitsugaya. Saat Hitsugaya dinyatakan berkhianat pada _Soul society_, Ichigo merasa dirinya hanyut dalam kebimbangan. Walau pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tetap percaya.

"Toushiro..." Ichigo menyentuh lembut pipi _chibi taichou _yang terlelap, mencoba membuatnya tidak terbangun. "Aku akan terus melindungimu... Karena, kau orang yang berharga untukku..." ucapnya dengan wajah serius. Perlahan sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampakkan sepasang permata yang begitu indah.

"Kuro... Saki..? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Sudah bangun, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Hanya sedikit penasaran dengan keadaanmu," jawab Ichigo.

"Heh, alasan yang tidak masuk akal, Kurosaki."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau bilang, kau penasaran tentang keadaanku? Sama halnya kau beranggapan kalau aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Sedangkan jelas-jelas aku ini menyandang pangkat _taichou_," jelas Hitsugaya.

"Hanya karena kau seorang _taichou_, bukan berarti kau dapat mengendalikan semuanya Toushiro. Seperti halnya saat ini bukan?"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?"

"Kau mimpi buruk'kan?" mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, Hitsugaya terbelalak kaget. Belum sempat ia menyangkal, Ichigo sudah memotongnya dengan cepat. "Mimpi soal Kusaka."

"Bagaimana kau begitu yakin?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada yang di buat setenang mungkin.

"Kau mengigau tadi."

"Hanya karena igauan tidak jelas, bukan berar-"

"Apa kau tidak bisa melupakannya?" hening... Tak ada satupun yang bersuara.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Kurosaki..." ucap Hitsugaya lirih.

"Tou-"

"KUBILANG ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!" Hitsugaya membentak Ichigo sangat keras. "Kuminta, pergilah dari sini..."

"Baiklah... _Gomen_ mengganggumu, Toushiro..." Ichigo segera ber-_shunpo_ pergi dari divisi 10. Hitsugaya hanya tertunduk. Sedikit bersalah akan sikapnya pada Ichigo.

"_Gomen_, Kurosaki... Tapi itu memang bukan urusanmu..."

.

.

.

"Kyo! Cepat bangun! Jangan hanya malas-malasan!" Hana berteriak-teriak didepan pintu kamar Kyo. "Kyo-!"

"Kau telat Hana! Aku sudah bangun dari tadi," ujar Kyo yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di belakang Hana. "Pagi-pagi jangan berisik. Kasihan tetangga-tetanggamu," nasihat Kyo.

"Ukh? Dari mana saja, sih?"

"Dari kamar mandi. Lagi pula ada apa?"

"Yamamoto-sama memanggilku, dan dia juga minta kau ikut!"

"Kakek sial itu? Untuk apa aku juga mengikutinya?" tanya Kyo dengan tampang tak suka.

"Ayolah, Kyo! Jangan seperti itu! Aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku di Seireitei!" bujuk Hana. Akhirnya Kyo hanya membuang nafas pasrah. Bujukan gadis bermata _darkblue_ inilah yang paling tak bisa di tolaknya.

"Baik, baik. Aku ikut. Lagi pula, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan para _shinigami_ yang kau anggap teman itu."

_**-Soul Society-**_

GREEKKK! Pintu besar dengan kanji angka satu terbuka. Seorang _substitute shinigami_ dan seorang anak laki-laki ber-rambut coklat kemerahan memasuki pintu menuju divisi 1 itu. Didalam ruang divisi 1, para _taichou_ telah siap berbaris rapi, tak lupa juga Ichigo berada di sana. Mereka sempat bingung juga, untuk apa mereka di panggil ke divisi 1 lagi.

"Selamat datang, Kyo Kawada," ujar _Soutaichou._

"Kau masih bisa mengingatku juga ya, Yamamoto," tiba-tiba...

SYUUTTT...

**"Kyo!"**

TRAANNGGG!

Ternyata Kyo dengan begitu cepat menuju kearah _Soutaichou _dengan maksud menyerangnya menggunakan kertas mantra. Gerakannya yang cepat dan tiba-tiba membuat semua orang tak sempat bereaksi. Untungnya SoiFong dan Hinagiku yang berdiri paling dekat dengan _Soutaichou_ sempat untuk menahan serangan Kyo.

"Huh! Kau bahkan harus di lindungi oleh wanita! Payah," ejek Kyo.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya menyerang _Soutaichou_," tanya Hinagiku tak suka.

"Kyo! Sudah! Hentikan!" seru Hana khawatir.

"Cih!" dengan terpaksa, Kyo akhirnya mundur.

"Nampaknya kau sangat ingin membunuhku, Kawada?" ujar _Soutaichou _yang malah tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, sekeras apapun aku mencoba, aku tetap tidak akan bisa membunuhmu yang seorang _Soutaichou_. Walau Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin," Kyo berujar dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hoho.. Ternyata kau begitu dendam padaku."

"Tentu saja. Kau yang seenaknya saja menyuruh Hana pindah ke Karakura tanpa sepengetahuan-ku. Tak salah jika aku membunuhmu," Kyo kembali berucap dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Dan tatapan yang bagaikan sebuah pedang yang bisa menembus jantung lawannya kapanpun dia mau.

"_Soutaichou_, siapa anak tak tahu sopan santun ini?" Sajin bertanya setengah berseru.

"Oh ya, aku sampai lupa apa tujuanku memanggil kalian semua kesini. Namanya Kyo Kawada, dan dia-"

"Kau lelet sekali, Yamamoto! Biar kujelaskan, namaku Kyo Kawada. _Onmyouji_," jelas Kyo singkat yang membuat para _taichou _bertanya-tanya.

"_Onmyouji_? Jadi anak ini _onmyouji_?" tanya Unohana.

"Benar! Kyo adalah pengguna _onmyoujutsu_ dari clan Kawada!" terang Hana.

"Clan Kawada? Jadi clan itu masih ada?" tanya Byakuya tetap tenang. Clan Kawada memang cukup di kenal oleh orang-orang tertentu di _Soul Society_. Clan yang merupakan pengguna onmyoujutsu secara turun temurun ini pernah berseteru dengan _Soul Society_ sebelumnya.

"Huh! Jadi kalian pikir, clan Kawada sudah musnah? Maaf saja, tapi kami tidak selemah itu," balas Kyo. "Keturunan clan Kawada saat ini memang menurun drastis. Hingga hanya tersisa satu keluarga inti yang merupakan keluargaku. Tapi bukan berarti kami sudah musnah,"

"Sudah, sudah. Masa lalu tak perlu kita bawa-bawa," lerai Yamamoto. "Daripada itu, mulai saat ini aku umumkan pada kalian semua. Kyo Kawada diangkat menjadi sekutu _Soul Society_!" pemberitahuan dari _soutaichou _membuat para _taichou_ terbelalak. 'Sekutu _Soul Society_? Apa maksudnya ini?' pikir mereka.

"Jangan salah tanggap. Aku sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk menjadi sekutu para _shinigami_. Aku hanya ingin melindungi Hana saja, karena _shinigami_ lemah seperti kalian tak'kan bisa melindunginya."

"Dasar tak tahu sopan satun!" geram SoiFong.

"SoiFong _taichou_, tolong maafkan sifat Kyo! Dia memang keterlaluan!" mohon Hana sambil menjitak Kyo.

"Hana, sakit tahu!" sebal Kyo. Dan rapat para _taichou_ yang biasanya damai dan tenang itu-pun langsung menjadi ramai karena kini telah hadir seorang anak yang sifatnya begitu keras kepala dan angkuh.

"Jadi, Kawada-kun tinggal dimana?" tanya Ukitake ramah.

"Di apartement Hana," mendengar jawaban Kyo, Ichigo langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Hana, bukannya kau tinggal sendirian? Berarti sekarang kalian tinggal berdua saja?" tanya Ichigo panik.

**"KALIAN HANYA TINGGAL BERDUA?"** koor yang lain menyusul.

"Ya," jawab Hana dan Kyo serempak dengan ringannya. Otomatis, para _taichou_ termasuk Ichigo membentuk lingkaran tertutup dan mulai berbisik-bisik gaje dengan tampang horor-?-.

"Tenang semuanya!" perintah _Soutaichou_. "Baiklah, cukup sekian hari ini. Bubarlah!" setelah mendapat perintah, para _taichou_ kembali kedivisi masing-masing. Tak sengaja, Ichigo berpapasan dengan Hitsugaya. Mereka terdiam lumayan lama.

"Ehm... Tou-" kata-kata Ichigo terputus saat Hitsugaya ber-_shunpo _pergi. Ichigo Hanya menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. _'Mungkin aku memang terlalu ikut campur kemarin...'_ batinnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, seorang gadis bermata _darkblue_ melihat hal itu. Dengan segera, di hampirinya Ichigo yang masih terdiam.

"Hei, Ichi! Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Hana.

"Hana... Tidak. Satu-satunya yang salah adalah aku..." jawab Ichigo pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku... Menyerah soal Toushiro..." jawab Ichigo membuat mata Hana terbelalak. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa menggantikan tempat Kusaka dihatinya... Dan sepertinya dia sudah membenciku..." sambungnya sambil tersenyum menyakitkan. Hana menggeram akan tingkah Ichigo. Dan tiba-tiba...

**DUAAAKKK!**

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hana menendang Ichigo. Tanpa peduli pemuda kepala oranye didepannya mungkin akan sekarat sekalipun.

"PENGECUT! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Mau menyerah? Kau bilang tidak mungkin menggantikan posisi Kusaka?" Hana menggertak Ichigo. Sekilas-sekilas, matanya berubah warna menjadi _lightblue_. Menandakan dia begitu marah, hingga memungkinkan Yume Hana keluar.

"Ha-Hana..."

"Aku tahu itu sulit! Aku tahu kalau hal itu bukan hal yang mudah! Aku tahu kalau mencairkan Hati Hitsu-_kun_ yang membeku bukanlah pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan seorang diri! Tapi karena itu..." Hana terdiam sejenak sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian Hana kembali mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Karena itulah aku ada untuk membantumu!" lanjutnya.

Ichigo terdiam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Wajah Hitsugaya yang sedih kembali tersirat dipikirannya. _'Benar. Aku menyukai Toushiro. Karena itu... Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum bahagia... Aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja!'_ batin Ichigo. "Kau benar Hana. Aku tidak akan menyerah lagi. Karena aku memang menyukainya!" Ichigo bangkit. Dan bersiap untuk _shunpo_ mengejar Hitsugaya.

"Berjuanglah, Ichi-_nii_!" seru Hana. Ichigo berbalik menghadap Hana dengan senyum pepsodent-?-.

"Akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan _'nii'_ juga!"

"Sudahlah! Cepat susul Hitsu-_kun_!" dan Ichigo kembali ber-_shunpo_. Berusaha menggapai kembali malaikat es-nya. Sedang Hana hanya memandangnya dengan senyum merekah.

"Hayo~ Hana-chan~ kata-katamu tadi bagus sekali!" ucap seseorang dibelakang Hana.

"Akh! Yuri! Habisnya mau gimana lagi? Takkan kubiarkan mereka terpisah!" jawab Hana.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat hasil kerjamu!"

"HWAAA!" Yuri langsung menggeret Hana mengikuti arah yang dituju Ichigo, kearah divisi 10.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya masih ber-_shunpo_ menuju divisi 10. Hatinya galau... _'Kenapa juga sikapku pada Kurosaki jadi begitu? Padahal Kurosaki tidak salah apa-apa?'_ pikirnya.

**"TOUSHIRO!"** teriakan seseorang yang dikenalnya membuat sepasang permata emerald yang indah melebar. Hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya begitu. Ya, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Entah ada apa? Tapi Hitsugaya merasa kalau dia harus menjauhi Ichigo. Dan akhirnya, _taichou_ divisi 10 itu menambah kecepatan _shunpo_-nya. Ichigo yang menyadari kecepatan Hitsugaya bertambah juga tak mau kalah. Memang sulit mengalahkan _shunpo_ seorang _taichou_ tapi sekarang ini bukan saatnya memikirkan masalah semacam itu.

"Toushiro! Ada yang mau kubicarakan!" seru Ichigo. Percuma. _Taichou _mungil itu sama sekali memperlambat kecepatannya. "Toushiro! Tunggu! Cih, _kuso_..." decaknya pelan. Entah kini mereka mau pergi kemana. Karena tujuan awal mereka, divisi 10 baru saja terlewat. "Toushiro! Kenapa kau berlari menjauhiku? Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar! Jangan lari, Toushiro!"

Hitsugaya termenung, meski kecepatannya tidak menurun. Sejujurnya, dia sendiri bingung. Untuk apa dia menjauhi Ichigo? Tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya menolak untuk memandang _substitute shinigami_ berkepala oranye itu. Saat ini saja... Saat ini saja dia merasa tak akan mampu memandang mata coklat musim gugur itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu terus berlari, Toushiro? Kumohon, aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar!" Ichigo kembali berseru pada _taichou_ muda itu. Hitsugaya terus termenung entah dia sadar atau tidak? Tapi kecepatannya sedikit menurun. Hal itu tentunya tidak di sia-siakan oleh Ichigo.

Dalam sekejap, Ichigo menambah lagi kecepatannya. Ichigo berhasil menggapai tangan Hitsugaya dan menariknya kedalam pelukan. Hitsugaya tersentak kaget tentunya. Otomatis langsung menghentikan seluruh gerakannya.

"Dapat," senyum Ichigo mengembang.

"Lepas, Kurosaki," ucap Hitsugaya datar tanpa memandang Ichigo sama sekali. Tapi bukannya di lepas, Ichigo justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak, sampai kau mendengarkanku sampai selesai, Toushiro!"

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya apa yang harus kudengarkan?" Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit bimbang akan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf tentang kejadian didivisi 10, Toushiro. Kau benar... Tidak seharusnya aku mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi-"

"Kau tidak salah apapun, Kurosaki. Harusnya akulah yang minta maaf padamu," potong Hitsugaya. Ichigo tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jadi, Kurosaki... Mau sampai kapan memelukku?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ichigo buru-buru melepaskan tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya.

"_Gomen_," ujar Ichigo.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku... Tidak pernah membuka hatiku lagi... Karena akulah, Kusaka terbunuh. Dan karena aku jugalah dia ber-niat menghancurkan _Soul Society_. Aku... Tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun lagi..." ujar Hitsugaya lirih.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Toushiro! Di dekatmu ada kami! Ada Hinagiku-_san_, ada Hana, ada Rangiku-_san_, dan masih banyak orang yang mendukungmu dari belakang! Dan juga... Ada aku!" terang Ichigo. "Kami disini... Akan tetap bersamamu... Kau bisa percaya pada kami," senyum terpampang di wajah Ichigo. Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo tajam.

"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu? Kenapa kau bisa bicara semudah itu!" Ichigo terdiam, ingin sekali dia berkata _'Karena kau orang yang berarti untukku!'_. Tapi rasanya sulit sekali.

"Karena... Karena kita teman," ucap Ichigo pada akhirnya. _'Tidak sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya saat ini.'_ batin Ichigo. "Karena kita teman, kau bisa percaya padaku. Begitu'pun dengan temanmu yang lainnya!"

"Kau... Sungguh-sungguh, Kurosaki..?" Ichigo hanya mengangguk sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Teman?"

"Teman..." Hitsugaya menyambut uluran tangan itu pasti. Tangan Ichigo yang besar terasa begitu hangat saat bersentuhan dengan tangannya yang dingin. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum terlukis diwajahnya.

"Uwaahhh~ sungguh pemandangan yang indah!" ujar seseorang yang memperhatikan adegan IchiHitsu dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Benar! Ukh, kupikir akan bagaimana jadinya! Yuri, jangan lupa ambil gambar yang banyak!" sambung seseorang yang bersamanya.

"Khu..khu..khu... Jangan khawatir, Hana-_chan_! Aku sudah mengambil gambar-gambar yang cantik~" balas orang-ralat, _shinigami_ yang satunya lagi meniru kata-kata Yumichika. Mereka adalah Hana dan Yuri. Sudah sekitar seminggu ini mereka menjadi _photografer_ khusus adegan IchiHitsu untuk _Fujodanshi magazine_ di _Soul Society_.

"Kelihatannya kalian bersenang-senang ya?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Hana dan Yuri. Dan begitu sepasang _fujoshi_ itu berbalik, nampaklah Hinagiku yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Giku-chou! Apa kabar?~" sapa Yuri.

"Baik. Lama tak bertemu Yuri," jawab Hinagiku sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, Hinagiku-_sama_, ada apa? Apa Hinagiku-sama juga mau melihat adegan Ichi-_nii_ dan Hitsu-_kun_?" tanya Hana.

"Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu, Hana," Hinagiku berwajah serius. "Aku... Menentang hubungan Ichigo dan Toushiro," mata _darkblue_ Hana, dan mata _lightgreen _Yuri terbelalak. Mereka seakan mendengar petir disiang hari yang cerah.

"A-apa..?"

_**TO BE COUNTINUE**_

Hana: Uwaaaaaa! Akhirnya bisa apdet juga!

Ichi: Lama banget nggak apdet! Kasian yang nunggu'kan!

Hana: Huh! Ichi, Hana juga ngetiknya ngebut nie!

Ichi: Kok jadi Ichi lagi? Bukannya Ichi-nii?

Hana: Itu'kan Cuma di fic aja! Ok, sebelumnya Hana mau minta maaf buat Serena Akako Yuu! Karena belum masukin Serena Tsukiyomi (OC) ke fic ini! Padahal Hana sudah janji bakal masukin ke chap 4! Tapi karena para _readers_ yang _review_ minta di tambah sho-ainya, jadi terpaksa... Serena bakal Hana munculin di chap 5 aja ya! m(_ _)m

Kyo: Sudahlah, cepat tutup acara ini!

Hana: Kyo? Jangan muncul tiba-tiba gitu donk! Ok, Arigatou yang mau membaca fic Hana ini! Gomen jika masih banyak typo di fic ini, alur kecepetan, alur nggak jelas, EYD yang salah, DLL! Yang pasti, Hana kan juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah!

Yang penting... **REVIEW PLEAS! (^_~)V**


End file.
